Baywatch Arias
by New Karma Zach
Summary: Sam is ordered to join Baywatch.
1. Court

Samantha Arias was in a courtroom. She was seated at the plaintiff table. Beside her was her lawyer, was wore a three-piece suit, with a Super "S" lapel pin. The same "S" that Superman, Supergirl, and Supergirl's Mother wore on their chests.

"What's going on here?" Sam demanded of her lawyer.

"This trail if to get back what is by right yours, Sam." Her Lawyer said.

Who was she suing? What was taken? These and many other questions raced through Sam's mind. Then Reign was led into the courtroom. She was flanked by two faceless guards. They wore black police uniforms, with red badges.

The bailiff was a tall slender man. He wore aviator sunglasses; a khaki shirt, with a red badge; a black leather belt with gold buckle (polished to a mirror shine) with green military style pants; and black dress shoes that were also polished to a mirror shine. When Sam looked at him she knew he could kill Reign with one hand. The bailiff introduced the judge. Sam didn't catch his name.

The judge wore a red robe and had a well-trimmed goatee. There was no jury this was to be bench trial. Sam's lawyer produced a vanilla file folder full of papers.

"Don't worry Sam, we have enough here to put Reign away forever." He said indicating the folder. Then passed it to the bailiff, who give it to the judge. The judge examined its content.

"Reign, the Worldkiller. I have proof here that you are indeed guilty on all counts. As such I have no choice but to find you guilty. Do you have anything to say before sentence, is pronounced and carried out?" The judge said.

Reign did not reply. She was sentenced to death. The bailiff carried out the sentence. Her death was gruesome. Her former guards exited the courtroom. The judge then turned his attention to Sam. She felt terror.

The judge addressed her by her full name (as given her by Patricia Arias.)

"Of what Kryptonian house do you belong?"

Her lawyer answered for her.

"Your Honor, Ms. Arias never knew that information. As such I Zor of the House of El shall answer for her. I know that the genetic material which Selena combined with hers to make Samantha was my own. Therefore Ms. Arias is my daughter and a member of my house. Also in word, and deed her sister has made both her and daughter members of the House of El. I, therefore, ask the court to restore to my daughter Samantha Arias all the powers, rights and privileges of being a Kryptonian, on Earth has."

The judge replied.

"Very well then. Ms. Arias arise." She did so. The judge went on.

"It is the decision of this court, that you are to be restored to 100% Kryptonian, and regain all powers, rights and privileges as such immediately. You are also to become an Emerald Bay lifeguard. Your daughter has already some flight, speed, strength. In time she will gain all the powers of a Kryptonian. The court is now dismissed.

Sam woke up in Lena's house at Emerald Bay. The house was called "Donec Oculis Meis" (which is Latin for Sexy Eyes.) She was floating above the bed.


	2. pizza

Sam was terrified to find herself floating above her bed. Sam knew whatever that was it was not a dream. What the Judge or whatever was not wrong about Ruby. About a week after Reign had defeated Ruby's powers started to manifest. Frist was speed, she could now run at mach2.5. Next her physical strength she could now easily left a ton and was getting stronger. Then came flying, both awake and asleep.

Ruby having the powers of Kryptonian just added to Sam's feeling of guilt. Kara, Alex, and Lena were understanding. They assured Sam that Ruby's powers were outside of control, aka not her fault. This didn't assuage her guilt on the matter on thinking about her daughter Sam saw the guiding hand of Providence shaping Ruby's very existence.

Ruby called her to dinner. She was treated to spaghetti with a meaty sauce, garlic bread, and a garden salad. She washed this down with filtered water. Ruby drink lemon aid. Sam told her daughter about her dream. Ruby listened and said nothing until her mother finished. They finished every bit of spaghetti and were still hungry. So, they went out for pizza.

The city council didn't go well for Mitch Buchannon and fellow lifeguards. The city was going to sale Emerald Bay at the end of the season. Mitch made a great power port presentation, highlighting the how Emerald Bay, was one of the few money-making parts of the city. His pleas fell on deaf ears.

Mitch, Stephanie, Summer, and Brody left city hall and headed for their homes. CJ and Ronnie went for pizza.

The owner of the best pizza place was a friend of CJ and happened to owe CJ his life. As a result, CJ would get free pizza for the rest of her life. Tonight, she would share her pizza with Ronnie and the make sweet sweet love him.


	3. Lena

While waiting on their pizza Sam noticed a signup sheet for lifeguard tryouts. She signed her name and filled out the question air. Maybe she thought this would be an atonement for Reign. She did not speak it aloud for fear others may judge her harshly. Ruby, of course, knew this truth about her beloved mother.

Ruby had found out about Reign's demonic possession of her mother, on the worst night of her life. It took her a long time to get over this fact. Now, mother and daughter shared one nightmare/memory. Sam interrupted Ruby's train of thought, to tell her she signed up.

"Wow, my mom a lifeguard at the beach," Ruby said as their order was brought to the table.

It was at this point that Sam got a call from Lena Luther. Lena called to inform Sam and Ruby she was coming to stay with them for a while. She would be at Donec Oculis Meis when they returned for the night.

Sam ordered a pizza for Lena. She and Ruby had finished theirs when it was ready. Sam paid for dinner, with a 20% tip and they left.

Sam stopped at the store got two bottles of wine, and a bottle of Scotch. From the way Lena sounded on the phone she might need them. Lena sounded heartbroken.

When Sam and Ruby got to the house Lena was in sweets an had eaten a carton and half of, ice cream. Her makeup was smeared from crying. She was still crying. Sam asked her what was wrong. Lena answered with.

"Kara lied to me, Sam!"

Sam asked.

"About what?"

"Who she really is, where the fuck she comes from! Ever since we meet she fucking lied to me, Sam!"

A realization then hit Sam. Lena was in love with Kara. Kara had lied to her, and yet Lena still loved her. She needed to test this hypothesis.

"So, Lena where is she from?"

Many times, though out their friendship Lena told Sam embarrassing and secret stuff on people she cut out her life.

"I can't tell you, Sam, that is Kara's secret to tell." Lena chocked.

That confirmed it Lena Luther was in love with Kara Danvers. Lena asked Sam how she was to stop thinking about Kara. So, Sam told Lena about the dream she had, and what happened after. When she had finished Lena began laughing. Under her breath said.

"My two closest friends are super. While fuck me where the sun don't shine."


	4. Providence

That night as Lena slept she had the strangest dream. In it, she saw a young woman sitting on a spaceship. Lena walked toward the young woman. She, in turn, look up as Lena approached, and spoke.

"I've been waiting for Ms. Luther. Come I have much to show you and make you understand."

Lena responded with.

"Who are you!?"

The young woman answered.

"I am Providence incarnate."

Providence snapped her finger, and Lena was by her side. Providence spoke.

"To understand why Kara Danvers never told you she is Supergirl, you must first understand her. Now see, though her eyes."

Lena then was Kara. First, she was made to flee her home planet. Then she was stuck in a hellish limbo called the Phantom Zone. Then crashing on Earth, only to find she had no mission, as her cousin had grown up. Superman took her to the Danvers.

Lena watched and was Kara as she grew up. As Kara became Supergirl. When she met Lena first time. Every time she (Kara) saved Lena. During the Christmas eve battle with Reign. As she learned Sam was Reign. As Kara went to save Ruby. In the elevator with Lena. Then as the truth of Kara's being Supergirl came out to Lena.

Then she was restored to herself. Providence was still there. Lena then spoke.

"Poor Kara all that heartbreak, and to think all she ever really wants is to be normal."

"You are half right Lena. Come now I will show you, Kara, as she is, not as she was." When Providence said this, they were transported to Kara's apartment. Alex was there trying to comfort Kara. Kara was heartbroken over the fight they had.

"Why do I have to lose all my loves. Mon-El I forced off the Earth. Then I run off Lena. I lost Lena, oh Rao what am I to do.?" Kara sobbed.

Providence then instructed thus.

"You will go with Sam, and Ruby in two days' time to the beach. There Sam will compete for and win a spot on the Emerald Bay West lifeguard team. Then you will call Kara and tell her that you have wonderous gifts awaiting her.

The first gift will be yourself.

The second will the bay itself.

The third you will get Sam to tell her dream to Kara.

Do this and you will be blessed in all things."

Lena gave Providence her consent, then awoke refreshed and began to carry out the orders of Lady Providence.


	5. Kara

It was early morning as Mitch, Stephanie, Summer, and Brody ran the absentee father. Mitch said it lacked something. It would take him all day to figure out what it was. CJ and Ronnie tested the course next and agreed with Mitch.

Sam and Ruby were enjoying a day at the beach. Lena had left to take care of business, and to get Sam's alleged sister to come, and talk to her. Sam signed Ruby up for surfing lessons. She saw a sign which read. "donate to the save the beach found. Our goal $200,000,000" a lifeguard was collecting the donation money.

Kara Danvers flopped onto her couch after Alex left. She thought about ordering a pizza, and some pot stickers. She only thought about it. She just wanted to lie and die. Someone knocked on her door.

"GO WAY!" She shouted in the direction of the door.

Lena Luther unlocked the door and entered the apartment. Shutting the door behind her she found Kara a sorry sight on the couch.

"Oh my god Kara, you look terrible."

After an hour of T.L.C. from Lena, Kara looked like Kara again. She was in shock that Lena was in her apartment. Add to that she had just washed, and dressed Kara with all the care, of a nurse/mother. Lena had also thrown her super-suite in the wash and cleaned her boots. Then made her a hearty breakfast.

"This is a dream and nothing more. I'll wake-up and Lena won't be there." Kara said.

It wasn't until she finished her breakfast that Kara realized this was no dream.

"Lena you're here. You're really here!" Kara exclaimed with joy.


	6. Reign

Alex surveyed the scene. Hours before it been a Cadmus Stronghold, now it was burnt shall. Corpses were everywhere, many of had been burnt beyond recognition. The DEO team were busy photographing and taken samples. There was no sign of Lillian Luther, though she could be a brunt corp.

Sam had a weird feeling something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it. She saw Ruby was on a break. She made a sign to her daughter she needed to talk. Ruby ran over to her mother. Sam told Ruby of feeling that something was wrong. She told Ruby to be vigilant.

Kara had a bad idea. She would ask Lena why the change of heart. She did and instantly regretted it. Lena just laughed and said.

"I saw just how shitty your life is. I mean losing your home planet at thirteen. Then being trapped in that hell hole for so long."

Kara almost choked on her pancakes. She never told Lena how old she was when Krypton was destroyed, or about the Phantom Zone. Of course, Lena could have read that from a back issue of Cat CO. Then Lena told Kara part of her dream, the part where she was Kara.

Kara was in shock when she heard about Lena's dream. Then Lena told Kara that they should go to the beach. Kara didn't argue with Lena and went and packed a bag. That night Kara, Sam, Ruby, and Lena had a good time. Lena went off and bought the beach, for Supergirl she paid $1,000,000,000.

Mitch counted the money raised to buy the beach that day. It was only $2023.23 which only left $199,997,976.77 to go. It looked hapless. Some rich ass-hole would buy the Bay and turn it into their privet beach.

Reign looked out over the night. She would destroy this world, and she would start with Supergirl, Samantha Arias, Lena Luther, and Ruby Arias. These were the main ones opposed her last time. None would oppose her and live this time.


	7. 65

Sam got in line to run the absentee father. She was giving the number 65. Ruby said it was good to see her mom taken the first steps to accepting her fate, as the hand of providence directed. Kara wondered why Sam wanted to be a lifeguard. Lena whispered in Kara's ear, that after Sam was though she should talk to Sam.

Mitch walk up and down the line for the absentee father. He liked what he saw, this year's new lifeguard would be awesome. He felt it in his bones. He saw Stephanie, coming toward him. She said they needed to talk later. Now it was time for the absentee father.

Mitch took to the platform, with CJ, Summer, Brody, Ronnie, and Stephanie. The speech was given, and starting shot fired.

"Look, at them go." Stephanie said.

CJ pointed out that 65 seemed to be holding back. Although 65 was doing better than anyone ever. When it was over Mitch took the bullhorn and said.

"Everyone, the winner will be announced at noon. Until then have fun."

Then went to see who the other thought did the best. Everyone picked number 65.

Sam and Kara took a walk.

"Lena told me you had a strange dream I would want to hare about." Kara said

Sam drew Kara closer and shared her hole dream. When she finished Kara's, heart jumped for joy. For now, she had a new sister. If Sam's dream was true. So, Kara asked Sam.

"Want to test your dream?"

To which Sam responded with.

"What!? How!?"


	8. Samantha

Mitch and his fellow lifeguards reviewed each candidate's performance. They all agreed that 65 did the best. She held back, and still got the all-time best score. Then Stephanie told the bad news. No-one took it well. It was CJ who reminded them that until otherwise notified that had a job to do. So the jacket on candidate 65 was examined. She was found to be.

*A single mother.

*The former CFO, of L-Crop.

As a reference, she put down Lena K. Luther.

Her name was Sam Arias. Even though she held back, everyone wanted her on the team.

Kara glanced at her watch, it was a quarter till noon. Not enough time to go to the fortress now.

"I'll tell you after lunch, Sam."

This got Sam to thinking.

What did Kara, do or say to Lena piss her off so?

What made Lena forgive Kara?

Why did Lena suggest to Kara, she would want to hear about the dream?

Then a realization came to Sam. Kara Danvers is Supergirl. Sam's head was spinning in this new light. Now things seemed fit.

Ruby eased-dropped on the deliberations for the new lifeguard. She had heard about her mom's dream, form her mom. She was in the room after all. She had super-hearing. She couldn't believe it took Lena so long to figure out Kara is Supergirl. She had figured it out the night Reign tried to kill her.

Sam had a hard time talking to Ruby about that night. Now her mom was off chatting with Kara aka Supergirl. Would Kara tell her mom, her secrete? Ruby wondered.

Sam was announced as the newest member of the Baywatch team. Kara found out that she as Supergirl now owned all Emerald Bay West.

Alex looked at the report of the burn victims. She didn't like it. The poor souls had been roasted alive with Kryptonian heat-vision. Alex knew of only one Kryptonian who would have done this. Reign.


	9. Warning

The next day about 5:30 am. Mitch asked Sam if she was ready to go for a swim in the ocean. She said that she was. Mitch was surprised at how good she was. CJ, Summer, and Stephanie were waiting on the shore for them. Stephanie asked.

"How'd she do?"

"She did great." Mitch replied.

Sam would be alright here was a chance at redemption, for all the cruelty of Reign. She would be mentored mainly by CJ. So, for the next few hours CJ quiz her. CJ found Sam to be a competent, smart, and resourceful rookie.

Reign found her prey. That brat Ruby was still alive. That human bitch Samantha was also still alive. They were on a beach filled with people. Without the human to opposes her Reign had no conscience. Innocence or guilt it was all the same to her. She was a world-killer, born to kill, to slaughter, to destroy.

She had the combined powers of all three world-killers. There was no Supergirl or that pest Alex Danvers in sight. She landed a hundred feet from shore and strolled the water.

Ruby saw Reign's approach and sprang into action. The first thing she did was yell to her mom. Then she used her strength and speed to clear the beach.

CJ and Summer were going the Handbook with Sam when they heard Ruby's warning.

"What the hell is going on!?" CJ asked seeing people disappear from the beach.

Sam saw Reign coming. She knew what was coming. She knew Reign wasn't at full strength otherwise the slaughter would have started already.

"Reign!" Sam said with venom in her voice.


	10. Battle

Reign scanned the beach. She wanted that brat Ruby; however, she was feeling flexible anyone would do. She picked a girl about Ruby's age. She shot her heat-vision at the girl.

Ruby saw where Reign was aiming. Stephanie Harrison wasn't paying attention to the water. She was looking at the hot lifeguards. Then something knocked her to the ground and red heat beams went overhead. Ruby Aries was on top her.

"Ruby!?" She gasped.

"Stephanie shut-up and hold still." Ruby order.

"Get these people to safety." Sam order as she rushes for Reign. Reign saw Sam coming, she broke off her attack on the teenage girl.

When Reign's attack let up Ruby rushed Stephanie Harrison to safety. For Stephanie Harrison, the world blurred away. Then she was somewhere safe.

Reign and Sam went at it, in the sky. To those who could see their fight, it looked awesome. Sam fell to earth. She crashed into an ATV destroying it in a fireball. Of course, the fireball may have been caused by Reign's heat-vision. Sam escaped this by the narrowest of margins.

For the first time perhaps ever, Sam was thankful to be Kryptonian. The battle between Sam and Reign resembled the Christmas Eve battle Reign and Supergirl. Unlike Supergirl Sam had help. Sam won the battle by; 1) using her heat-vision to melt Reign's mask over her eyes; 2) ripping out her heart, and 3) dropping her from 25,000 feet.


End file.
